Unexpected
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: After 5x22. He never expected to come back, not even as a ghost. He also never expected his death to push her to something so stupid. In the end the unexpected is all he has, so he'll hold onto it. - "Elena, I don't know if you can hear me, but I really need for you to." Delena one shot.


**So this is meant to be a one shot, but I might continue it, I'm not really sure. I wrote this because I couldn't stop thinking about how they killed Damon, it was such a sweet ending, but I also hated it. The song is "Wings" by Birdy, it was playing during the finale scene.**

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_Illuminates our skin_

_We watch the day go by_

_Stories of all we did_

_It made me think of you_

_It made me think of you_

They expected for Elena to break down. They expected for her to go hysterical, to turn it off. She expected for their expectations to be right. To all of their surprises they were wrong. She wasn't the one who turned it off, it was Stefan. It only took a week for him to disappear from their lives. It was unexpected, he seemed to be doing so well, especially compared to her. Now, three months later, Elena still wakes up expecting Damon to be next to her. She cries herself to sleep every night, she barely leaves her room and she barely speaks to anyone. Sometimes she gets angry, so angry that she can actually feel the hatred for him burning in her chest, because he promised he'd come back, he _promised_, so how could he leave her like that? But most of the time she's just sad, sad and broken. Rick's there for her and Jeremy, but it's not enough. It can never be enough. He's always on her mind, sometimes she tries really hard to forget, to just push every thought of him away, but something always makes her think of him.

_Under a trillion stars_

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the stage_

_So far from where we are_

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you_

Damon opens his eyes expecting for Bonnie to still be beside him, but she's not. He looks around and realizes he's in Mystic Falls. He slowly sits up.

"Hello?" He asks, but it's late and no one's around to hear him. Damon's confused and his head is still spinning form the blinding light that just like Bonnie now is nowhere to be seen. He wonders if this is all there is to death, no heaven, no hell, you're just stuck to forever wonder around earth, completely alone. But he can breathe, he can feel, so this can't be death, right? He stands up and walks down the street, trying to find someone, anyone, he needs to know what's going on. Luck seems to be on his side tonight and he sees a woman quickly walking down the street. He's about to say something, but she walks right through him, which catches him by surprise. So he is dead. That's bad. The universe must really hate him. For a moment he wonders what he should do now, maybe try to find Bonnie? Or Stefan? And then it hits him and he knows exactly who he wants to find. Elena. He needs to see her. Even if she can't see him, he needs to know she's okay. But where could she be? His house? That sounds like a good place to check. It only takes him about ten minutes to reach the old house.

"Hello?" He calls out and then remembers no one can hear him. So he goes up to Elena's room, only to find it empty. He doesn't think much of it until he sees a note on her bed, the words written in her neat handwriting.

'_I never expected for things to turn out this way, but I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore._

_-Elena' _

His first though is that she turned it off, but then another thought crosses his mind. He tries to convince himself she wouldn't, but he can't push the thought away. He walks out of the house, his mind set on finding her, even though he knows there's nothing he could do even if he's right. He knows where she'd go if she was going to do it, it's where she went last time, thought back then it was the hunter's curse pushing her to do it and now it was him.

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

She's walking slowly, taking her time, when all she wants to do is run to her destination and get it over with already. A more rational part of her brain is telling her turning it off sure as hell beats this, but she ignores it. She doesn't want to turn it off, doesn't want to stop loving him. If she can't love, then what's the point? All she wants is to be near him again, but fate is cruel and people rarely get what they want. People rarely get what they deserve, she knows it's selfish to think this way, but it's just not fair, she always gave everything she had to protect the people she loved, she died to save someone else, she did everything and yet all she ever got in return was loss and pain. She can never be happy, she knows that now. The small possibility of seeing him again after death brings her comfort. She stops in front of the bridge. This is where she lost her parents and then died herself, seems right for this to be the place she will die, this time permanently.

_I'm in a foreign state_

_My thoughts they slip away_

_My words are leaving me_

_They caught an aeroplane_

_Because I thought of you_

_Just from the thought of you_

She knows this isn't what he'd want. But he's not here. He's not here to tell her how stupid she's being or that she's the most amazing person he's ever met or that she doesn't need him, he's gone. She remembers the time he saved her from the hunter's curse.

'_Well you know what they say about teen suicide. Don't do it.' _He had joked afterwards. His memory brings tears she can't stop anymore, she doesn't even feel the need to, but with the tears come the sobs that wreck her entire body. For a moment she just stands there, crying and screaming words that make no sense. She composes herself long enough to pick up the bottle of gasoline she brought with her.

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

_If these wings could fly_

He runs all the way to the bridge. He hears her before he sees her, the cries are heartbreaking, but what makes him feel like he's dying all over again is the fact that he was right, she's here, she's going to do it and there's nothing he can do to stop her. He runs towards the bridge and sees her. Her eyes are red from crying, her hair messy and she's slightly shaking.

"Elena!" He yells even though she can't hear him. She picks up a bottle of gasoline and pours it around herself, then she violently throws the bottle to the ground. He runs up to her and stops right in front of her. He notices a lighter in her shaky hands.

"No, no, no, no, don't you dare!" He yells panicked. He tries to grab her hands, but they go right through his. She's still crying.

"Elena, please, don't do this." He begs.

"How could you leave me?" She asks between sobs.

"I didn't have a choice, but I'm here now, Elena, I'm right here!" He yells as loud as he can as if that would make her hear him, it doesn't.

"You left me. You left me." She cries. She presses the lighter and his eyes widen when he sees the flame.

"No, don't. Don't do this." He begs trying to touch her face. Her hands are shaking even more and he desperately tries to think of a way to save her, but comes up with nothing.

"Elena, I'm right here. Look at me, just look at me, I'm here." He lightly touches her cheek, but can't feel the contact. She gets a strange feeling, a warmness and she takes in a shaky breath. Damon notices this change.

"Elena? Can you feel that?... Do you know I'm here?" He asks hopefully. Her hands are still tightly holding the lighter with the small fire. He's not much of a believer but he prays for a miracle.

"Elena?" He whispers, his hand still on her cheek. She's still crying, but her eyes are darting around as if looking for something. The thought that the warm feeling is coming from Damon crosses her mind, but she doesn't let herself hope. She definitely feels a presence, but she can't tell whenever it's just because she really wants to.

"Elena, I don't know if you can hear me, but I really need for you to. Come on, just look at me, look at me." He begs desperately. To his surprise she does, she's looking right through him so he knows she can't really see him, but at least she's looking at his direction, for now that gonna have to be enough. He caresses her cheek hoping that it will at least bring her some kind of comfort.

"You knows I'm here, don't you? I don't know how, but you do. I'll come back to you. I promise, I'll come back, but you have to wait for me. Trust me, I'll find a way, but I need for you to wait." He says hoping that by some miracle she has any idea of what he just said.

"D-Damon?" She asks between her sobs that have noticeably calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm here, I've got you." He promises. She can feel his presence, for the first time since his death she feels calm and hopeful, even if just a little bit.

"Damon." She cries.

"I'll find my way back to you. Now turn the lighter off, please, please, turn it off." He begs while gently putting his free hand on top of her shaking one that's squeezing the lighter. She looks down at their hands, only seeing her own, but her hand feels warm and she has a pretty good idea of what he wants her to do.

"I can't go on without you." She says shaking her head.

"Yes you can. Elena, I will come back." He says the last part slowly, hoping she will hear his promise.

"Come back to me." She whispers. Damon's shocked by her response. He wonders whenever she actually heard him.

"I will." He says. She loosens her hand and turns the lighter off.

"Thank God." He sighs. She lets the lighter fall from her hands.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He says and kisses her on the forehead. He will find a way back, failing isn't an option. And so what that most would say it's impossible? Today is full of unexpected things, him waking up back in Mystic Falls, Elena trying to kill herself, Elena knowing he was there. The unexpected is all he has so he's going hold on to it with everything he has.

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

**Please review if you liked this, it would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
